plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Moon Rising
Brainy |Tribe = Trick |Abilities = Transform all Zombies into random Zombies that cost 5 or more. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Sometimes a full moon turns bad dreams into horrible nightmares.}} Bad Moon Rising is an event zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. It costs 7 to play, and its ability transforms every Zombie on the field into a random Zombie that costs 5 or more. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Transform every Zombie into random Zombies that costs 5 or more. *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes a full moon turns bad dreams into horrible nightmares. Strategies With This is an incredibly powerful trick, as it will turn all of your zombies into more powerful zombies. Make sure to have lots of cheap, disposable zombies to make full use of this trick like Backup Dancers or Imps. This not only makes a lot of powerful zombies but also increases the chance for a powerful zombie to finish the game. However, keep in mind that if you already have some expensive zombies on the field, this trick may end up making them weaker. But still, you can end up getting powerful zombies like Zombot 1000, Cryo Yeti, or Zombot Plank Walker, so this trick is definitely worth it in most situations. But be careful if you are facing a Guardian hero and Mixed-Up Gravedigger is made from this trick, as your opponent can simply play Grave Buster to destroy them much more easily. Since this trick affects all zombies on the field, it works well with any zombie hero that can play or make many zombies at once. An example would be Professor Brainstorm, who has access to cards that make other zombies like Disco Zombie and Disco-Tron 3000. Since Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus also lead the Sneaky class, they can swarm Imps to improve this trick. They can even play Mixed-Up Gravedigger to prevent all of your zombies from being destroyed by protecting them until you can play Bad Moon Rising with the exception of Grave Buster and Cool Bean with Winter Squash. You can pair this with Zombology Teacher to make this trick cheaper, though only Rustbolt can use her normally, or ramp up this card quickly using cards such as the aforementioned Cryo-Brain, Gentleman Zombie, or Medulla Nebula which all Brainy heroes have natural access to. Speaking of Medulla Nebula, you can play Brain Vendor on Medulla Nebula on turn 4 to easily play Bad Moon Rising very early. Take note that Gargologist does not benefit this trick despite the trick having a picture of a Gargantuar. This trick can also be used to reduce the impact of The Great Zucchini, turning all your weak 1/1 zombies into highly dangerous zombies. The possible zombies you can get from this trick are the following: *Smashing Gargantuar *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Nurse Gargantuar *Octo Zombie *Zombot 1000 *Supernova Gargantuar *King of the Grill *Vengeful Cyborg *Mondo Bronto *Gadget Scientist *Gargantuar Mime *Portal Technician *Shieldcrusher Viking *Wizard Gargantuar *Trickster *Kitchen Sink Zombie *Copter Commando *Flamenco Zombie *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Foot Soldier Zombie *Disco-Tron 3000 *Binary Stars *Gas Giant *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *All-Star Zombie *Primeval Yeti *Coffee Zombie *Ra Zombie *Undying Pharaoh *Knight of the Living Dead *Rodeo Gargantuar *Wannabe Hero *Intergalactic Warlord *Screen Door Zombie *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 *Defensive End *Blowgun Imp *Mixed-Up Gravedigger *Surprise Gargantuar *Walrus Rider *Cursed Gargolith *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Plank Walker *Cryo Yeti Against If your opponent is a Brainy hero and you see them saving 7 brains, there is a high chance that they will be playing this trick. Try to remove as many zombies as possible so they have less zombies to work with. As a last resort, use Brainana to prevent them from playing this for a turn, or use Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to increase the cost of this trick. Doom-Shroom is handy for taking out the transformed zombies. Gallery BadMoonRisingStats.png|Statistics BadmoonRisingGrayedOut.png|Card (grayed out) Category:Zombie cards Category:Zombie tricks Category:Event cards Category:Event tricks Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy tricks